


The Wind Beneath My Wings

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Castiel weeps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad… this is what came out of it.

The harsh and bitter cold wind of Lake Michigan whipped at the tails of the angel’s beige trench coat as he stood out in the center of the field, his dark hair tousled about his head, piercing blue eyes intent on the body that lay at his feet, his expression forlorn. 

The angel thought back to the first moments of his getting to know his Charge, of all that they had been through together. 

_“We have been through much together, you and I…”_

He thought of how he had given up everything, given up his powers, who he was, his sense of self. Become human for a time… all because Dean had asked him to. The crushing pain that gripped the angel’s vessel’s chest he could not name nor did he understand. 

The angel’s lips parted as he lifted his head with a heavy weary sigh. He had come to think of them, the Winchesters as… family. Now to gaze upon the fallen body of his Charge… the angel had never felt so bereft. Even with all of Heaven at his disposal now, every angel that still swore allegiance to God under his command, Castiel still felt as though he were now utterly alone in the Universe. 

_“Dean and I do share a more profound bond…”_

Castiel turned his head toward the sound of someone walking; crushing slush and snow under booted feet as they approached, his gaze falling on that of the younger Winchester as Sam came to stand next to the angel before his brother’s fallen body. 

Tears coursed down Sam’s cheeks as he gazed down at his brother, chest heaving with his sobs. 

“Sam?” Samuel Campbell asked, confusion clear in his voice as he came to a stop next to his youngest grandson. “How…?” 

Sam turned his head toward his grandfather, brow furrowed with his sorrow, hazel eyes glistening with tears that continued to fall. 

“I thought you had no soul… that you didn‘t feel anything?” Samuel asked, quirking a brow. “Do you…? Are you sad? Do you _feel_ sad, Sam?” he inquired of his grandson. As twisted as it was, Samuel couldn’t completely keep the hopeful tone from his question. 

Sam slowly shook his head as he looked back down at his brother, swallowing back another sob, “I don’t feel… anything,” he whispered brokenly.

Samuel looked past Sam to Castiel, “Then why is he crying?” 

Castiel didn’t answer only bowed his head, his intent azure gaze returning to his Charge. 

“Because he doesn‘t cry for himself,” Balthazar answered as he crossed the distance separating himself from the others that stood around the dead body of Dean Winchester. 

“Excuse me?” Samuel said, brows lifting incredulously.

Balthazar dropped his gaze, staring down at the elder Winchester a long moment before lifting his eyes to Samuel. “He weeps for Castiel… because Castiel can not do it himself.”


End file.
